New York, New York!
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: With the help of her bodyguard Clarisse take's her best friend to New York. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!


Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)

Summary: With the help of her bodyguard Clarisse take's her best friend to New York.

Author's Note: This story is for my chum, just for you ;) Hope you like it! I hope you all like it? ;)

New York, New York.

"You want to go where?" Joseph exclaimed while looking at her in surprise.

"Oh come on Joseph, she's never been before and well I promised her a trip away somewhere." Clarisse exclaimed while standing up and walked around to him.

"You want to go to New York with just one guard, Me?" He asked as she stood really close to him "I just want to make sure I am hearing this right."

"Yes, you are hearing that right." Clarisse nodded with a smile while stepping closer to him, snaking her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around her waist "If you allow this I promise it will be worth while."

"How so?" He asked, raising his eyebrow as she tickled the back of his neck.

"Well we will be in a different country, yes through the day we will still need to keep 'us' a secret but we can spend the nights together, and not just for an hour for a snuggle and quicky sex, we can spend the whole night together if you get my meaning." She smiled up at him as his face broke out into a smile "Ahh you are liking the idea now, aren't you?"

"I am actually," He smiled and kissed her several times "Going to bed with you and waking up with you is going to be heaven." He grinned as she giggled "I will make the arrangements right now." He said stepping back and hurried out the suite.

"Well I didn't..." She started after him but gave up, with a chuckle she headed over to her bedroom and got ready for bed.

xXx

One week later.

Joseph stirred from a deep sleep as the morning light shone through the gap in the curtains, suddenly remembering that he was actually in New York and the love of his life, his Queen was laying beside him in the same bed. Smiling to himself as he turned onto his side, moving forward while putting his hand on her thigh kissing the back of her shoulder as he moved his hand to the back of her thigh, getting a content sigh from her.

"Good morning." He whispered against her shoulder as she turned her head to look at him.

"Good morning to you too." She smiled and rolled onto her back as he hovered over her "Did you sleep well?" She asked as he rested his body down on hers.

"I slept like a baby." He smiled and kissed her a couple times, smiling against her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I must say, I do love waking up next to you."

"It's a wonderful feeling isn't it?" She asked while looking up at him as he nodded, positioning himself on the bed between her legs.

"I know it's our first morning here but I fear I may not want this to end." He smiled down at her.

"I know, I fear that too." She nodded in agreement before lifting her head and kissed him while moving her hands down his neck and onto his chest.

"What time do we need to be up by?" He asked while looking into her eyes, getting lost.

Turning her head to check the time then looked back at him "We have time." She nodded, lifting her head and kissed him a couple times.

"Good." He smiled while sitting back quickly removing his pajamas followed by grabbing hold of her pajama bottoms, yanking them off as she lay laughing at his actions.

Sitting up she removed her night shirt then tipped her head back as he lowered his, sharing a heated kiss as she moved her arms between them, taking hold of his member in her hands, getting a moan from him as she did.

"Clari, that's not fair?" He exclaimed while closing his eyes as she began twisting her hands around him, getting him even more excited as he fell back on the bed.

"Aha just what I wanted you to do." She smirked while moving and straddled him on the bed, placing her hands on his chest as he placed his on her thighs.

"You are a mean woman Mrs Renaldi." He said watching her raise herself a little "Ahh but a sexy one too." He exclaimed as she took hold of him again, guiding him inside of her "My god your sexy." He whispered while putting his hands up, cupping her breasts and teasing her hard nipples as she tipped her head back.

Starting to circle her hips as she kept her hands down on his torso, watching him bite his bottom lip a second before sitting up and wrapped his arms around her, thrusting upwards a couple times as she wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes letting out a moan as he cupped her bottom firmly with one hand.

"Oh god Clari," He whispered against her neck before nipping and sucking at it.

"Joe..." She moaned "Don't... leave... a mark..." She moaned as he stopped and looked at her neck before looking at her "You did, didn't you?" She asked as he nodded "Good job I brought scarfs with me then isn't it?" She said with a giggle as he took one of her nipples in his mouth while cupping the other one, teasing it with his thumb.

Laughing out as he grabbed hold of her several moments later, flipping them over so he was on top where he started trusting hard and fast.

"I'm cumming..." She moaned, before he thrust one last time tipping her completely over the edge as she locked her legs and arms around him, moaning out in pleasure "Oh Joe... mmmmm."

That done it for him, he came too. Collapsing on top of her seconds later, kissing her shoulder blade as they lay trying to catch their breath.

xXx

Clarisse's best friend, Samantha sat eating breakfast down in the hotel restaurant when Clarisse appeared, sitting down beside her with a bright smile.

"Hello," Sam smiled and sipped her drink, knowing what she had got up to but decided to not say anything just yet "Did you sleep well?" She asked while putting her glass down.

"I did, thank you." Clarisse smiled and gave the waiter her and Joe's order before looking back at her friend "I slept very well, what about you?" She asked and sipped her water.

"Yea, I did." She smiled with a nod "What's with the scarf?" She asked.

"Oh," Clarisse laughed nervously "It went with the outfit." She smiled, sipping some more water as Joseph appeared at the table.

"Good morning ladies." He smiled as they both looked up at him as he sat down.

"Good morning Joseph." Clarisse smiled lovingly at him as Sam smirked and looked down a second.

"Morning, Joseph." Sam smiled as he looked at her "Did you sleep well?" She asked watching him nodding "Just in case I need you at some point through this trip," She started while picking up her drink "What suite are you in again?" She asked and sipped her drink.

"The one between yours and Clarisse's, so I'm in the middle?" He smiled as Clarisse looked at him.

"Wait, I thought your room was next to mine CC? And his was the other side of yours?" Sam asked while watching Clarisse slowly look up.

"I can't remember," She said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes I'm sure it is," Sam said while grabbing her room key as Joseph noticed the number and quickly looked back at Clarisse "See," Sam said "We are actually next to each other." She smiled and put the key away with a cheeky smirk.

"Oh dear," Clarisse whispered while hiding her face with the glass before drinking some water as Joseph laughed.

"Here's your food, Your Majesty, Sir." Said the waiter.

"I didn't order?" Joseph said looking confused.

"I ordered for you, while I... we was waiting for you." Clarisse said looking at him as Sam looked down while shaking her head.

"Ahh ok, that's alright then." Joe said sitting back and watched the waiter put the plate down "Thank you." He smiled.

"No trouble." The waiter smiled and walked off.

"I'm going to leave you to eat in peace I will meet you down in the lobby, say at 10?" Sam asked.

Checking the time Clarisse nodded "Yes, 10 sounds fine." She smiled "See you in a bit."

"Okay." Sam smiled and walked off.

"How did that happen?" Clarisse whispered while leaning closer to him "I thought the spare room was between me and Sam," She added "Oh god," She said looking down while covering her face with her hands.

"Will you relax, chances are she didn't hear anything." Joseph whispered "But tonight, just to be on the safe side we will move into the other one."

"Yes, please." Clarisse said lifting her head "And I hope to god she didn't hear anything." Clarisse whispered "I know she's my best friend and all but somethings are better unsaid." She said looking at him as he sipped his drink.

"Now will you please relax and let's enjoy the rest of the holiday?" He asked and watched her nodding slowly.

"Thank you and yes, let's." She nodded while sipping her drink.

Meeting Sam in the hotel lobby dead on 10 they headed out to do a bit of sight seeing.

"So," Clarisse said closing the car door "Where would you like to go first?" She asked as Joseph got in, hitting the road seconds later.

"I honestly don't mind." Sam said while looking up at her "Where would you like to go first?"

"I don't mind, remember I have been here many times, this holiday is for you so you decide." Clarisse smiled while scooting closer to her and checked the guide book she had in her hands "How about we go and see the statue of Liberty first?" She said looking up at Joe "Could we do that?"

Looking at her in his rear view mirror "I can call and see if I can arrange it." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled "Would you like to do that first?" She said looking at Sam.

"Sure," Sam nodded and closed her book with a laugh.

After Joseph arranged it they headed down and spent the next couple hours touring around the grounds and posing for photos, grabbing lunch afterwards before heading of to do some more sight seeing.

Standing and staring out at the view of the city from the top of the empire state building Clarisse sighed a happy sigh, turning her head when she felt a hand on her back.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Joseph whispered in her ear.

"It is," Clarisse nodded and looked back out at the view "Where's Sam?" She asked looking back at him seconds later.

"Oh she's off taking a lot of photos." He chuckled while looking around "I will be back." He smiled and walked off leaving her staring out at the view.

"Where's Joseph?" Sam asked while standing beside Clarisse.

"I don't actually know," She said turning around "He said he would be back in a minute and that was 10 minutes ago." She said looking back at Sam "Are you having fun?"

"Oh I am, this is amazing thank you so much." She smiled and got her camera ready "Let me take a photo of you alone." She smiled while stepping back, taking one as Joseph appeared "Now with you Joseph." She giggled and watched him stand next to Clarisse, putting his arm around her shoulders, posing for a photo "Thank you." She smiled.

"Are you ready to leave? Or did you want to stay up here a bit longer?" Joseph asked.

"Nope I'm ready when you are." Sam nodded while putting her camera away.

"Let's go then," Clarisse smiled "We can have a rest before dinner." She added as they started walking towards the doors.

"That's a good idea." Sam smiled and nodded in agreement.

xXx

Later that day after having a rest Sam headed downstairs to find Clarisse sat at a table on her own, heading over with a smile "Good evening," She smiled kissing her cheek then sat down at the table opposite Clarisse "Where's Joe?" She asked.

"Oh he's having dinner upstairs in the suite tonight, while making a few calls back home." Clarisse answered while picking up her glass of wine "He thought it would be nice if you and I had a dinner just the two of us." She smiled putting her glass down.

"That's nice of him." Sam nodded and grabbed the menu "Today was a lovely day, I can't thank you enough." She smiled.

"Oh you don't have to thank me." Clarisse smiled at her then scanned over the menu.

Ordering moments later, chatting while they waited.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded "You can ask me anything, you don't have to ask." She smiled.

"Thanks," Sam nodded nervously "Don't get mad, but what's the deal with you and Joe?"

"What... What do you mean?" Clarisse asked.

"Clarisse, your room is next to mine?" She smirked over her "I wasn't born yesterday you know."

"I know." Clarisse nodded and rested her arms on the table in front of her.

"Are you and him an item or something?" Sam asked.

"A secret item, yes." Clarisse smiled.

"This is amazing." Sam exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Clarisse exclaimed "We need to keep it a secret, please can you just keep it to yourself?"

"Of course, my lips are sealed." She smiled and giggled "My god I can't believe it." She said shaking her head "I knew there was something going on with you lately, the smile, the glow." She smiled "You're finally happy, and getting it again." She laughed as Clarisse's mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide.

"Sam!" She exclaimed, feeling a blush creep over her body.

"What? It's true!" Sam giggled "Honestly though, I am very happy that your happy."

"Oh I am, I am very happy." Clarisse nodded and sipped her drink "He makes me so happy." She whispered.

"I know, I can see it written all over your face." Sam smiled teasing her "Ok that's enough now, I'm sorry." She giggled "Um.. just one thing though," Sam said while leaning closer "If he hurts you like Rupert did I will kill him, you know that right?" She said as Clarisse nodded.

"I do, and he won't ever do that, he won't ever hurt me like Rupert did." Clarisse whispered "But thank you all the same." She smiled at her.

Sam smiled back at her as they brought their food over.

Enjoying a glass of wine after dinner while having a catch up when Joseph appeared.

"Well hello there," Sam smiled up at him "Missing Clarisse were you?" She smirked as Joseph looked at Clarisse.

"It's ok, she knows." Clarisse nodded and watched him sit down.

"Yes I do," Sam nodded and watched as Joseph took hold of Clarisse's hand, bringing it up to his mouth and kissed the back of her fingers "You are so cute together." She smiled.

"Thank you." Joseph smiled and looked back at Clarisse "I was wondering actually if you'd like to take a drive with me?" He smiled.

"But it's nearly 11?" Clarisse exclaimed in surprise.

"I know, but I want to show you something." He said taking a sip of her water.

"Ok then," She said standing up "I will be right back." She said walking away.

Sam sat watching him as he watched her walk away "Joe?" Sam whispered "If you lay a finger on her, or hurt her in anyway I will kill you."

He couldn't help but chuckle "Well Sam, you have no worries at all." He said leaning closer to her "I won't ever touch her, I plan on treating her right, infact can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded and watched him take a box from his pocket "Oh my god." She whispered while putting her hands up to her face "Are you...?"

"Yes I am, tonight on the top of the empire state building." He whispered while opening the box to show her the ring.

"Wow, that's beautiful." She said taking the box.

"Do you think she'd like it?" He asked while watching her.

"She will, I know she will." Sam nodded and closed the box, giving it him back "She is one lucky lady." She giggled "Please promise me you will knock on my door when you get back so I know what she said."

"I promise," He laughed while putting the box back in his pocket just as Clarisse came back.

"Right," She said finishing of her drink "I'm ready when you are." She said putting her glass down as he stood up.

"Have fun." Sam smiled "Bye." She waved as they walked away.

"So Mr Elizondo," Clarisse smiled as they drove away from the hotel "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled at her then back at the road.

"Oh, ok." She said watching him.

After a short drive they arrived, shutting the car door as she looked up at the empire state building for a second before looking at him.

"Come on." He said holding his hand out for her.

"We were here earlier, why are we back here?" She asked feeling a bit confused as they walked through the doors.

"Because I wanted to see what it looked like at night, all the city lights lighting up the sky." He smiled at her.

"Ahh ok." She nodded with a smile, putting her free hand on his arm as they walked onto the lift.

Stepping out onto the deck, Clarisse gasped when she saw a table with two glasses and a bottle of champagne on ice waiting for them.

"Joseph." She whispered as he led her over to it.

"What?" He asked while looking back at her as they reached the table he turned to face her "I wanted to make it as romantic as I could." He smiled while grabbing a strawberry, feeding it to her with a smile.

"Well," She nodded finishing of the strawberry "This is very romantic." She smiled as he handed her a glass of champagne and took her free hand "Aren't you having any?" She asked as he led her away from the table and over to check the view.

"I'm driving remember," He said as they stopped, slipping his arm around her waist "Besides I will get to taste it from your lips." He smirked as she looked up at him.

"I see, ok." She nodded and took a couple sips before reaching up and kissed him.

"Mmm tasty." He smiled as she started laughing "You are so beautiful in the night lights." He whispered while standing in front of her, putting both his hands up and cupped her face, staring into her eyes "I love you so much Clari." He whispered and kissed her a couple times followed by a slow romantic kiss while caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too." She whispered moments later, staring into his eyes as he took her glass, walking away to put it back on the table as she watched him.

"You know that I would do anything for you, don't you?" He asked while standing back in front of her as she nodded "And you know I love you with all my heart, right?" He asked.

"I do," She nodded, not taking her eyes from his as he pulled out the box.

"Clarisse," He whispered and knelt before her as she gasped and stepped back in surprise.

"Joseph what are you doing?" She asked while putting her hands up.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? And yes I know that we can't get married right..." He stopped as she cupped his face, looking down into his eyes.

"Yes," She whispered "I would love to marry you." She smiled and started crying as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck as she laughed out and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your not joking are you?" He asked as they looked into each others eyes.

"God no, I'm not joking." She smiled at him "I really want to be your wife." She giggled with excitement as he took the ring from the box.

"Can I put it on?" He asked "Even if it's worn just here, I don't mind." He smiled.

"Yes, you can put it on." She nodded while holding her hand out to him, letting him slip the ring on her finger then watched him stand up, wrapping his arms around her and lifted her of the floor, spinning her around as they both laughed out.

Checking out the view together, Joseph stood behind Clarisse and wrapped his arms around her shoulders "It's even better when I can do this with you." He smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"It sure is." She smiled out at the view then turned to face him, putting her arms up, locking them around his neck "I don't want us to be a secret anymore, I want to be open when we go home." She whispered.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, really." Clarisse nodded "It's about time they found out about us." She smiled while tilting her head a little.

"Well whatever you want to do then I support." He smiled as they started dancing slowly to the tune playing in the background.

"Thank you." She smiled while resting her head the side of his, closing her eyes as they danced slowly to the song, starting to shiver.

"You're getting cold." He whispered as they stepped apart "Do you want to head back now?" He asked while slipping of his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"I think so." She nodded and reached up kissing him a couple times "Thank you." She smiled.

Leaving moments later where they headed back to the hotel where they celebrated some more, in the privacy of their suite two doors down from Sams suite.


End file.
